The exemplary embodiments generally relate to digital imaging systems, and specifically relate to spot colors.
Graphic designers use different applications and different approaches to create color gradient blends. Few digital processor vendors properly handle blended spot color gradients. As a result, much customer support time—usually high level as lower level support staff often lack the tools and skills—is spent analyzing customer files and testing digital processors in attempts to sort out and isolate the source of blended gradients printing problems.